Family Secrets
by goaliegrl2014
Summary: What if Cammie had found out about the spy "thing" the summer before she was going to attend GA? What was it like in the beginning? How did she meet Liz and Bex? read it! its better than the summary i promise! Maybe if you all are good, Zach will show!
1. Meeting the Headmistress

Chapter 1- Meeting the Headmistress

POV Rachel

I took a deep breath. I knocked on Cammie's door…even though I was sure that she heard me from the time I walked into the house. She has good ears. She got them from her father.

"One sec mom!" Cammie's high-pitched 12-year-old voice sighed.

I waited patiently. I could hear her computer keys clicking. There was a mouse click and her computer chair rolled across the floor. She opened the door. There she was, sitting cross-legged on her computer chair smiling at me.

"Hey mom. How was work?" her blue eyes were so innocent.

"oh...it was fine. Honey, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the dinner table in 20 okay?"

Cammie smiled and nodded. I walked down the hall to change out of my suit. I pulled out a pair of sweats and my round house kick like a girl shirt.

"Oh crap." I just remember I need to leave a message for the boss. I didn't feel like getting all dressed up again so I just threw my blazer over my t-shirt. I made sure Cammie wasn't standing at my door. I could never tell anymore because she moved soundlessly.  
I kicked the doorframe to my "closet" and stepped into my office. I left my boss a message, telling him I couldn't take the mission to Morocco this weekend because I had some family issues I needed to take care of.

I signed off and went down too the kitchen to attempt to make dinner.

As I popped the frozen pizza into the oven, I couldn't help feeling nervous. I had been lying to her for too long. I had been lying about my job, my past, her father and her future. This wasn't going to be easy. She was happy at her school. She was breezing through all her classes and she had friends and I didn't hear her cry herself to sleep every night like she did after her father died. I couldn't believe I had waited this long to tell her all this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cammie POV

I signed off IM and slipped on my bunny slippers. They made it so I could move around the house soundlessly. I slipped down the stairs quickly. I had memorized which stairs and floorboards creak. I opened the French doors and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom? Why are you so tense?" her back was facing me. Her shoulders were tense and for some reason she was having trouble opening the frozen French fry package. She still had her blazer on over one of her weird T-shirts that I never really understood. She didn't even do karate.

"Cammie, put your cell phone down and join me at the dinner table." How did she know I was holding my sidekick? Ugh whatever. She had her lawyer voice going so I didn't argue. I plugged in my cell phone at the charging station and got myself a diet coke out of the fridge. My mother had given up on the French fry package and had pulled out some tortilla chips. Something must be up. My mom usually doesn't just give up on things.

I quickly fed Elvis (the school bird I was taking care of for the summer) and waited for my mom at the table.

She pushed some half cooked pizza and tortilla chips in front of me and took a deep breath.

"Cammie…"

"Mom."

"Cammie. Do not interrupt. This is very important."

"Sorry."

She takes a breath " I'm not a lawyer. Do you know the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Women? I am the headmistress."

I froze.

"Why would you lie about something like that?!? That doesn't even make any sense! That school is for rich snobby girls! You aren't snobby!"

"Cammie! Calm down!"

"No! What are you going to tell me next? Dad wasn't a judge?"

My mom suddenly seemed very interested in my Diet Coke.

"Are you serious! You have been lying to me! Why! Why would you do that?"

"There is more Cameron Ann. SIT DOWN AND DO NOT INTERUPT." My mother had never sounded more strict. I obeyed.

"Your father and I did not meet in law school. We met in the CIA. Your father went missing on a mission. He and I are spies. The Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. I am now a part time spy and full time Headmistress." I started to feel dizzy.

"Cammie? CAMMIE!" Everything went black

**A/N- I guess yall have figured out by now that there were a few tweaks to the story. Cammie's mom kept all these secrets from Cammie until she was old enough to attend the academy. **

**PS- she thinks he dad died in a car accident in Germany at a judge conference or something. And when Ms. Morgan is away on missions, she says she is at a deposition (legal term not important at all, just involves traveling)**

**PSS- R & R **


	2. First Impressions

First Impressions

When I woke up, I was lying on a coach. I was in a wooden room. I looked around. I saw my mom talking to a man with black hair and a strong athletic build. Their backs were facing me and they were talking in hushed voices.

"Rachel! You just told her? Like that? Out of the blue?" The man said with an edge of humor in his voice.

"Im sorry, Joe! I freaked!" My mom ran her hand through her honey blond hair, identical to mine.

"You are scared of your own child? Rachel! You have broken shocking news to hundreds of girls. We went through this!"

"I am truly sorry! I was ready. I had it all planned out…but when she got mad...her eyes… they looked…looked exactly like her fathers. It through me off, damn it! I brought her here to really show her…and" with a slight giggle, she said " when she wakes up, there will be witnesses if she kills me."

"You had this coming Rachel. You should have told her the moment Nathan disappeared."

At the mention of my father, I cleared my throat.

"OH! Cammie, thank god! You were out all night! I was worried you had hit your head."

I sat up, but kept my eyes on the man that my mother called Joe. My mother followed my gaze.

"Cammie, this is Joe Solomon. He is a teacher here at the Academy."

"Ms. Morgan. What a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard…"

I was still mad. "Let me guess. You're a ninja?" I glared at him.

Joe smiled. "Cameron, welcome to the Gallagher. I'm sorry it's taken so long for you to finally get here. (side glances at my mother) Why don't we take a look around? Your mother has a few things to finish up here and she will join us shortly."

I slowly stumbled after him. He wasn't unfortunate looking; actually, he was handsome. I looked back at my mother, trying to give her my best 'this is sooo not over young lady' look. We turned out of her office and down a long hallway.

" Your timing is great. School starts in one week, which means the dining room is open and there are a few girls in their dorms that got here early. Lets stop in for some cereal heh? We have one of the best chefs in the world…plus he is a retired CIA agent. That's hard to find. He used to work in the white house. He makes one wicked lasagna. I bet if you put in a request…"

I wasn't listening though. I knew I should have been but the mansion truly was beautiful. The walls were made of brick and the floors were all stone. There was a trophy case, filled with lacrosse and field hockey trophies. It looked just like a normal school, with posters for pep rallies and bake sales, until Mr. Solomon pulled what seemed to be the fire alarm.

" I guess we are out of code red now, yah?" I tried not to look confused. Suddenly, all the posters disappeared. They were replaced with lists of dorm assignments, posters for a kickboxing tournament, and some ad for a competition on hacking the white house database. Curtain flew up and revealed displays with old guns and grenades.

I looked back at the trophy case. For some reason there was a sword. I was about to ask about it, but Mr. Solomon had turned into the dining room and I had to hurry after him. I gasped. The dining room looked just like Hogwarts. My mom always was a fan of the Harry Potter movies. There were 5 long dining tables that stretched all the way to a podium with the Gallagher Crest. Behind the podium was another table, but this one was set horizontally. I was guessing this was the teacher's table. Behind that table was a wall of windows over looking the woods.

Just then, a squat looking man appeared from the kitchen area.

He smiled and said in an Italian accent "Mr. Solomon! Who is this pretty lady?"

"This is Cameron Ann Morgan. I'm showing her around the school while her mom takes care of some before school preparations. We came to see if you had any cereal left and to make a request for lasagna tonight."

The man gushed "Of course of course! The early girl just finished breakfast. I will prepare some for you. Anything for the mini Morgan!"

The chef handed me a bowl of cocoa puffs. How did he know cocoa puffs were my fave cereal, I'll never know?

"I hope that won't be my nickname when I come to visit here." I smiled, stuffing a few puffs into my mouth. I realized I was starving. I looked up. Mr. Solomon and the Chef were staring at me. They looked surprised and confused. Was I eating too fast? Were these poisoned? Was this some test?

Mr. Solomon was the first one to recover.

"Umm… yes yes. We should be going. How bout we see some classrooms? The gym and auditorium are right down the hall." He started pulling me out of the kitchen.

I set down my cereal and mumbled a quick goodbye.

We took 2 lefts and went down a flight of stairs and pushed through a pair of French doors. We were standing in a large room. All along the walls were different kinds of fighting equipment. To name a few, I saw boxing gloves, sparing helmets, foils, swords and short knifes. There was also a trunk full of heels and floor length ball gowns. I thought I also saw some tight leather pants. The floor was made of different materials. There was grass, sand, concrete, mats and a shallow pool of water.

"This is were we have our gym classes. We try to prepare the girls for every type of combat, everywhere, in anything. (he took a glance at the trunk) Here, I'll show you a few moves. Stand right here. Good! Now stand like this."

He didn't have to show me. It came naturally. I took my fist up to my chin, dropped my right foot behind my left and bent my knees. For the second time that day, he looked stunned. He positioned himself behind me.

"Wow, umm…great… good. Now grab my hand. Good. Okay now lean back and put all your momentum into…" but before he could finished, I had flipped him over me and onto the floor in front of me. I froze. What had I done!

I heard a throat being cleared. I whipped around. There was my mother. She was standing in the doorway, using the doorframe as support. She had a shocked look on her face. How much had she seen? CRAP!

"im sorry! I just…. It just happened…I don't know what came over me! I just…flipped a full grown man?" How the hell did that happen? I glanced back down to Mr. Solomon. He was totally shocked. But eventually his shocked expression turned into a smile. I looked back at my mom. She also had a smile on her face.

"Joe. You just got flipped by a 12 year old girl with no training."

"HEY! I was not ready. I didn't no she was going to do that."

My mom came over and helped Mr. Solomon.

"I think you two need to discuss a few more things. Call me if you need back up Rachel. I'll be in my office." He walked out of the gym. To my delight, he was limping a little.


	3. Accepted

I followed my mother back to her office. She opened the heavy wooden door with ease and ushered my inside. I quickly sat down in one of the expensive looking chairs.

I heard her take a breath before slapping a smile on her face and sitting behind her desk.

"So, what did you think of the school? Pretty nice, hmm?"

"Yah. The dining room was awesome. Hogwarts inspired, I assume." I really did love the school. It was cozy and I could almost feel all the secrets bundled up inside.

"How did you know? (She chuckled before continuing) Cammie, I am sorry I dumped all that information on you at once. I know it must have hit you hard. I swear, your dad and I were gonna tell you after he returned from that mission…but…well he didn't return. That's all I know. He is still MIA according to the CIA database. I took this job 3 years ago, before your father died. I decided that we weren't getting enough time with you. I took this job full time and during the summer is the prime time for when I take missions. That is why…"

"You send me to Grandma and Grandpa's." it was all clicking. Why my dad's body wasn't at the "funeral", why I never heard from mom over the summer and why 2 years ago she randomly was home more often.

My mother was sitting rigidly in her chair. To her left was a stack of manila folders.

"Uh…yes yes. Cammie, do you remember when you stole the grade from the principal's office in 3rd grade? They still don't know who did it. And do you remember how in 4th grade you could out do you whole class, male or female, in gym class? What about when you hotwired the golf cart at the country club? Or how you can speak fluent Spanish French and Japanese? They don't even teach Japanese at your school. You picked it up from watching cartoon network at 3 am. Those abilities, those differences, come from your dad and I. We never scolded you for breaking the rules, because we knew you could help it. It is in your blood. ( I swear I saw a tear coming from her eye) What I am trying to say is that you are a natural spy. You are a legend because of who your parents are, even without any training." She took a deep breath "Cameron Ann Morgan, you have been accepted into the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women." She pulled a folder off the top of the stack and opened it.

Full name: Cameron Ann Morgan

Age:12

Parents: (x) spies ( ) other

Current school: Hudson Middle School '

Current GPA: 4.0

FBI background check: PASS

Number of Fluent Languages: 4

-English-Spanish-French-Japanese

It went on for a few pages. Stamped on the form with red ink was the word **ACCEPTED**

I gasped. It was so clear. How could I be more stupid! Of course I was going to go here. I WAS BRED FOR IT. Ew! Okay scratch that thought. That was why when I was in the kitchen and I had talked about visiting, they had been so shocked. I should have seen this from a mile away. It had flashing neon signs and it was screaming like a toddler high off candy canes on Christmas morning! They must think I am mentally challenged! It's a miracle they still accepted me. Oh, crap my mom was still waiting for my answer.

I tried to summon up an intelligent sounding question. "But how will this work?"

She smiled at me "Good question. Since this is a boarding school, you will be living here. I will move in to the teacher's dorms. That means there is no need for a house. We will sell the house During summer break, you will either go to your grandparents or travel with me, if it's not too dangerous of course. Cammie, this is a top secret school. Only a hand full of people knows the truth about us other than alumni. It is better your friends do not know where you are going. We don't want to draw attention. I will have all your stuff put in to storage that you don't want to take to your dorm."

She looked at me. I could tell she was searching for signs of me fainting again. I took it all in. It made sense. The plan, I mean. I nodded. I was going to be trained to be a spy. I had always enjoyed sneaking around my house and the school , pick pocketing my friends and I could always tell when people were lying. I was the only one in my class that could sneak into Ms. Saunder's music class without being noticed. (my seat was smack in the front row). I could feel the slight excitement bubbling inside of me. I tried to hide it. I took a deep breath and said, trying to take my breath down a few octaves,

"Where do I sign?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Say goodbye to the house Cammie." My mom said quietly.

I had had 4 hours to decide what stuff I wanted to take to my dorm and what stuff I wanted to keep in storage. Since GA had a uniform (which I had a fitting for in 2 hours. I was way behind the other students when it comes to school supplies) I decided I only need my absolute favorite clothes for hanging out on the weekends. I had 2 boxes of clothes. The other 3 had sheets, pillows, toiletries, a lamp, my laptop, (which had to take a visit to the tech lab for 'orientation' AKA closing all MySpace, face book, and IM accounts and removing all bugs), a few pictures, a bean bag, 2 backpacks, 1 box of cards, a whiteboard for leaving myself notes, and 5 of my favorite books.

On our way back to the Academy, my mom handed me my dorm assignment, along with my class schedule, beginner gadgets, and necessary guides. I peeked into the bag. There was a guide to getting through school security, school rules, a map of the school, teacher directory, a book about the school history and traditions and dress/honor code. There were 3 gadgets. One was a head band that also doubled as a metal cutter, diamond earring that cut glass, and a bracelet that could strangle a full man. All of these must be worn at all times. (it adds to the snobbiness factor DUH. Sorry just practicing)

I read through my class assignments:

7:00- wakeup ( early )

7:30- breakfast

8:00-Covert. Operations (long classes….weird)

10:15- Self Defense

12:00- lunch

12:30- Foreign Lang. (this month was German)

2:30-Technology

4:00- 5:00-Calculus (shorter class…yesss)

7:00- dinner

"Those guides all must be read and memorized by Monday ( 4 days). All the other girls have had all summer, but I know you can do it.(glancing down at some random list in her hand) One of you roommates has already arrived this morning. Rebecca Baxter from London, England. I bet you two will get along very well." My mother gave me a re-assuring smile. I could tell my mom was excited about me attending GA. I was too, but I was also nervous. What if I was a sucky spy? How disappointing would that be!

**a/n I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but don't worry. The next one she will have her first assignment. It will be good and I am looking forward to writing it. Also, once I finish GJWHA (girls just wanna have answers) I will hv more time to write this one. I am also about start 2 other stories so keep your eyes open. That's all bibi**

**--blue eyes **


	4. Meet the Roomie

I handed the last of my boxes to the security guard and headed of to the dining hall. My mom had some work to do.

I remember the way to the dining hall from the tour I had with Mr. Solomon that morning. I fast walked down the hall and past the sword and into the dining room.

I was late. There were only a few girls in the dining room. They were either on laptops or reading big textbooks. I wondered how far I was behind. I tried not to hyperventilate. I grabbed a piece of lasagna and a glass of lemonade.

"Cammie! Nice to see you back here. Come with me. I would like you to meet one of your room mates." I followed Mr. Solomon to the back of the dining room. He led me to a girl writing very quickly on a piece of paper in a language that I could decipher.

"Ms. Baxter, this is Cameron Morgan, Mrs. Morgan's daughter. She…."

"is also going into 7th grade and will be my roommate. I read the dorm listing. Hi, call me Bex." She said in a strong British accent. She smiled. Her smile blew me away. Her big light brown eyes and long dirty blonde hair made her look like an American eagle ad. She was in dark wash skinny jeans and a purple peasant blouse.

My sweatpants and Dr. Pepper shirt must have looked like hobo clothes to her.

Mr. Solomon smiled. " I have a feeling that you two will be working side by side in the future." He tossed my key to my dorm and walked away. Bex cleared some space for me at the end of the table and I sat down, slipping the key into my pocket.

"I'm not surprised they put us together. They have plans for us!"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"We are both legends. Dynamic duo baby! (Her laugh was like a million little bells)"

"Oh, got it."

We talked for an hour and a half. I learned about her parents and that she has already been to spy training…for elementary school. I told her that I had never had spy training and told her the crazy story of the past 24 hours. We also figure out that we had the same schedule…. coincidence? I think not. But that was totally fine with me. She was really nice and easy to talk to.

I took a glance at my watch.

"Oh crap! I still have to unpack."

"I still have some unpacking to do also. I will come with you." She packed up her papers in record time.

We walked down 2 hall ways, rode an elevator, and went through a full body scan before reaching our dorm room.

"Here we are. We just have to do a retina scan and we are in. Don't worry you get used to the log trip."

Unlike the rest of the mansion, the dorm was very modern. There were 3 low, white, oak beds and 3 matching dressers and desks. It was cozy and warm. The bathroom was simple and classic.

The dorm reminded my of my room at home. I smiled.

"I like it!"

"When we reach high school, we get an upgrade. There are rumors that they have Jacuzzi! You can take the window bed. I got dibs on the corner bed! "

I laughed. I could tell. There was a purple quilt and a bunch of pillows on the bed (on had a British flag). Her desk already had a MAC laptop and a bunch of papers on it.

Bex was hanging up her uniforms and putting away her shoes when there was a knock on the door.

Bex gave me a smirk. "Check this out. I installed it this morning." She pushed a button on her Mac and the screen showed a lady waiting outside our dorm door holding a uniform and a laptop.

"DAMN! My uniform fitting. I totally forgot!" I opened the door for the lady.

"Here it your laptop. It passed the inspection. Go try this on. I am pretty sure it will fit you perfectly." The lady looked like she was in a hurry so I slipped on my uniform and came back out into the main dorm.

"Good good. All right I'm off." The lady rushed out of the room.

"Cammie! You make that uniform look way more than half decent! Wow!"

I blushed and put my hands in my pocket. My fingers felt something. I pulled out a scrap of paper

_C and B_

_Girls I hope you are all settled in and have found everything to your liking. Please meet my in the gym after breakfast tomorrow. Bring you're a-game. Don't be late. Gallagher Girls are __never_ _late. _

_--S_


	5. Pop Quiz

Bex and I woke up at 8:00 the next morning. I pulled on my brown soccer shorts and a gray tank top. I looked around for my bunny slippers. "Bex…where are my…oh never mind. Got 'em." I pulled them out from under my throw pillows and the Introduction to spying equipment I had been reading last night.

"Wow. Great slippers," Bex said through quiet laughter, " we are supposed to meet him in the gym…I don't know if bunny slippers are going to be…appropriate."

"These are my favorite shoes. They will work" I slipped them on confidently and pulled my hair in two low ponytails.

"Let's go! I'm starving. The Chef makes the BEST waffles." Bex whipped herself out of the room using the doorframe and momentum. No one ever actually said the chef's name, which I found a little suspicious. I shuffled silently after her. I was starving.

We reached the dining room in record time, but it still took 15 minutes to get through security. I vowed I would find a shortcut before the beginning of school.

When we entered the dining room, I looked around. There were defiantly more people than yesterday. About half of the tables were filled up with girls. Some were all chatting excitedly, others had their heads deep into books, reviewing for the upcoming year. I was glad I had nothing to review…or was that bad?

I shook the thought out of my mind and tried to distract my self.

"So when do our other roommates arrive?" I said as I slipped into the bench.

"Actually we only have one other roommate. I know there was talk of another, but you know spies, they are flighty. I checked the updated list while you were still sleeping. Her name is Elizabeth Hutton. She is supposed to be some technical genius. Her parents aren't spies."

"How does that work? Do they have to promise not to tell?"

"Actually, they just think she is going to some expensive boarding school. Complicated right?"

"What about parent visiting day and open house day?"

"That's what code red is for." She explained the school's cover to me. It all made sense, but I felt bad for the parents that had no idea what their daughters were getting themselves into.

We inhaled the rest of our breakfast and rushed out the door. I accidently knocked down a few seniors on my way out. I heard them whisper, "That's _the_ Cameron Morgan. Yah her daughter!" I dipped my head and sprinted after Bex. I caught up to her, even though I was in my bunny slippers, right before she was about to walk into the gym hallway. She gave me a wicked smile and strutted down the hallway. I followed.

From the second we walked into the gym, it was all a blur.

There were four men, dressed in all black. The front man was holding a list in his hand. When they saw us, they turned quickly and headed for the air vent. Fear and adrenaline rushed through my veins.

"Cammie... the list!" Bex looked flushed.

"Bex, grab some of those napotine patches and ropes."

I stuck one of the stun guns in between my waist and my shorts and sprinted after the men. I could hear Bex's footsteps falling behind me. I kicked my bunny slippers off. Bex was so right. I dove into the vent and followed the men. We crawl-sprinted for 2 minutes.

Suddenly, the man in front of my disappeared down through an exit in the vent. I peered down after them. They had led us to a plain room. On of the walls was a mirror. It could have passed for a dance studio if there wasn't a table in the middle of it. What was this room? The men were talking in hushed voices.

"I guess they didn't follow us."

"That was almost too easy."

Anger filled up inside me. One of the men was standing a little to the left of the vent. I dropped into the vent and hung on to the edge.

They all turned around, staring at me dangling there, stunned. I swung my leg and kicked the fattest man square in the face. I heard a sickening snap as the man stumbled back. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see a shorter black man running towards me. I swung and opened my legs, so that he went right under me. I landed lightly behind him. Bex shot out of the ceiling in a red blur (thanks to her tank top.) she dodged one of the man's blows and elbowed him in the face. He was out cold.

By this time, the man I had leapfrogged over had double back and he seemed angry. It was 2 vs. 2.

The man gave me a evil grin and threw me a punch. It grazed my cheek as I squatted to the floor and swung my foot towards his ankles. I didn't really know what I was doing but it was working and I bet it looked pretty cool. Upon impact, his feet flew up from underneath him and he toppled over. Bex was already done with her man. She tossed me a napotine patch. She didn't have to use one. Her man was lying unconscious face down. She had one foot on his back and a wicked smile on her face. For some reason she was staring at the mirror with an accusing smile. I slapped the patch his forehead and his eyes fluttered closed. I dragged his body to one of the legs of the table and tied him up. Bex helped me with the rest of them.

"WOW." I said out of breath.

"Yah. _He_ really needs to get new ideas. The bust boys…again." Bex said, eyeing the men tied up. Two of them had bloody noses.

I was about to ask who he was and where I could kick his ass, when I heard a creaking noise. My head whipped around and I saw the mirror sliding back to reveal Mr. Solomon, my mother, and their very pleased expressions.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What? It was all a test?" I was beyond confused. I was frazzled.

I had so far learned that

A) the men dressed in black were the kitchen staff

B) the room we broke into was the interrogation room

C) Mr. Solomon either thought it was funny, he was pleased that the whole kitchen staff was unconscious /there probably wouldn't be lunch today, or he was pleased with us

D) Bex had known all along and she thought I knew.

E) She had been doing things like this for a week already

"We have it all on video tape. Why don't you girls get cleaned up and meet me in my office." My mom said as she turned for the door. Mr. Solomon tossed me my bunny slippers and chuckled as he followed my mom out of the small room. I turned a deep shade of red.

Rachel POV

My heart sank when the 4 bust boys jumped out of the vent with no one behind them. They gave the one-way mirror a quizzical look, but they kept in character.

"I guess they didn't follow us," Mark said, hiding his French accent.

"That was almost too easy," I wanted to slap Jose's smirk right off his face.

"Common Cammie," I whispered under my breath, "Common."

I took a peek over at Joe. He was ringing his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but his expression quickly turned into a smile.

Cammie was hanging from the air vent…barefoot. I turned back to the monitor of the gym to see her bunny slippers. I turned around to one of the guards and pointed to them. He nodded and slipped out. I turned back to the action right in time to see Cammie's foot connect with Jose's face. I smiled with pride. This wasn't a mistake. She was going to be fine. She did a very impressive gymnastics move and jumped over Mark.

Right then, Rebecca came shooting through the vent. She had a smile on her face…as always before she kicked someone's ass.

I turned my head back to Cammie, but she was looking at Bex.

"CAMMIE! FOCUS!" I yelled.

"Rachel. We have gone over this. When you are in the magical box, the people in there can not see or hear you, no matter how hard you pound on the glass."

I punched him in the arm.

He smirked.

Thank god Cammie had barley dodged the punch. She did a perfect sweep move. Miss Baxter was already done and smirking at us. I had the goofiest smile on my face. Joe turned to Alec, the guard, and took the bunny slippers from him.

"Cammie is conscious. Five bucks." Joe said with a smirk.

Alec grumbled something that sounded like prodigy and slapped a five in his hand.

I ignored bet placing… for now. All I could think about was how she looked so much like _him _when she fought. Her eyes squinted, biting her bottom lip, and the movements- natural and quick.

It brought tears to my eyes that he could be here…seeing this. I felt guilty for making him wait to tell her. I of all people should know that when you are a spy, time is precious. There is no reason for waiting.

"Imagine how good she could have been if you had told her sooner." I whipped my head around and gave Joe the deadliest stare I could summon. Sometimes he could be so… well boyish. He looked very uncomfortable and pressed the button that opened the glass. I slapped a smile on my face and ran over to give Cammie a hug and an ice pack for where Mark's hand had grazed her head.


	6. Passageways

POV CAMMIE

As soon as we where out of sight of my mom, I smacked Bex in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause I wanted to see the look on your face! Yup, totally worth it."

I took a deep breath and tried to wrap my head around what just happened. I wasn't that bad was I? I was unconscious, I wasn't broken, I wasn't dead. I counted these on my positive list. It felt right. I know it sounds weird that it felt natural to crawl through air vents and hit people, but it's the truth. It made sense to me. It ran in my veins. That was even weirder wasn't it?

Then something occurred to me.

"Bex, what were the kitchen people's objectives? To get away, right?"

"Yah. At any cost. I still have a nasty bruise from last week. Stupid bust boy."

"You mean, they would have knocked us out if they could?"

"Yah…Cammie are you okay? You look kinda pale."

I felt pale too. It hit me. This wasn't some kind of video game. If I made a mistake, it could hurt- bad. I didn't have multiple lives or a force field protecting me. It made sense because from what I know about spying, when you are out on a mission and you get caught, the bad guys aren't just going shake a finger at you and send you on your way.

And for some strange reason, it didn't totally scare the crap out of me. Maybe because I was here in a school, not out there. But I had a feeling they weren't just going to shake a finger either. This was the big league.

"Yah, yah. Never been better. So we are supposed to meet my mom and Mr. Solomon in her office in a little while. I really need a shower so let's head back to the dorm shall we?"

"Let's shall!" Bex giggled and sprinted up the stairs.

She better not be a morning person or this was going to be a VERY long year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 hours and 14 minutes. Don't ask me how I know. The time period just popped into my head. But it felt like forever! We must have re-winded that tape 200 times! I am one of those people that hate watching themselves on tape. My voice always comes out high and squeaky on tape and my ears look huge. It was pure torture. Mr. Solomon was very pleased with our performance. He got very excited and knocked over his water glass demonstrating another move I could have done. I forgot the name but I'm positive I will hear it again...and again.

Bex and I were walking down the hall, each holding our own personal CD-rom of the tape.

"They're mad! I have never had a de-briefing that long before!" Bex shook her head and giggled, "Mr. Solomon sure was cute though. He sure does like you."

I tried not to blush too much. "Yah, yah. He is nice. God, I'm starving. What time is it?" I tried to change the subject quickly.

"3:20" Bex said automatically. That funny, she didn't even look at a watch. We turned onto our dorm hallway. My bunny slipper caught on one of the stones and I was catapulted forward. Smooth.

"Ow!"

"Oh! Cammie are you alright?"

I had run into the wall and hit my head on one of the bricks. It felt loose. I didn't want to move in case the brick came out. How embarrassing would that be? My big old head broke the wall. My code name would be Chief Big Head.

"Yah I'm fine. Go on inside. I'll catch up." She nodded and disappeared into the dorm.

I lifted my head and the brick fell out onto the floor. Great. But then I looked down and one of the stones on the floor had come undone. My butt must have done that. I picked up the stone and was about to place it back when I looked at the space it had come from. It was a hollow hole. Just big enough for one person-maybe a girl-to squeeze through. I hastily put it back and ran into the dorm room.

"Bex, I left something in my mom's office. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay. Hurry back. Our other room mate it supposed to arrive at 3:30."

"kay."

I grabbed my cell phone to use as a flashlight, ran back down the hall, and slipped down the hole, careful to put the stone back.

The passageway was dark. I turned my phone on and started to walk foreword. I wish I had changed shoes. Soon, the hallway split into 3 different tunnels. I picked the one on my right and followed it. It started to slope downwards. Thank god there was a rope to hold onto. I had a feeling people had used this before. It made sense that a spy mansion would have secret tunnels. The tunnel got shorter and shorter until I was crawling. There a small peep hole in the side of the tunnel. It showed out into the kitchen. The bust boys were all sitting around with ice packs looking dazed. I smiled. If this were the kitchen, that meant if I kept crawling, I would end up in the dining room! This would shave 10 minutes off out morning hike to breakfast! Sure enough, I climbed 5 more meters and there was a trap door. I slipped my phone into my pocket and jumped down. It came out in the supply closet, right inside the kitchen. There was another little peephole, which made it easy to see if anyone was coming before I slipped out and joined a stream of girls getting an afternoon snack.

"Hey! Good, you are back with 15 seconds to spare. I just saw a sedan pull away from the mansion. I think our new mate is here! Did you find it?"

Find what? What was she talking about? Crap! Think…oh right cover story.

"Yah. Thanks. Actually-"

"Oopsie dasies!" came a little voice from right outside our dorm room. We both rushed out to see who was outside. There, standing with her thin arms full of books, was a small girl and glasses and curly strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Liz!"


End file.
